Cristal resplandeciente
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Oneshot sobre un pequeño regalo de Petra a Rivaille, y como se confundirá este y pensará que es de Hanji. Pero Auruo aparecerá a tiempo para consolarla.


**Os dejo con mi primer oneshot Auretra. Espero que adoréis tanto a la pareja como yo lo hago. Gracias a Marceline por ayudarme con el fic. La verdad es que sus ideas me han servido de mucho.**

**Disclaimer: cuando posea snk, os invitaré a todos mis lectores a comer y meteremos levihan en el manga a mansalva.**

**Si crees que Petra está enamorada de Levi, estás en lo correcto, yo también lo veo así. Pero si crees que Levi le corresponde, ya estás buscando otro sitio. No voy a escribir sobre eso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las casas de alrededor comenzaban a presentar colores vivos y llamativos. A pesar de la incesante lucha, el espíritu de confort y relax que ofrecía aquella fecha no había sido olvidado. Navidad. Una inocente fecha donde festejaban el solsticio de invierno.

Los niños corrían alegres por las calles portando pequeñas cajas envueltas en papel con curiosos estampados. Petra realizaba su guardia en aquellos momentos. Le encantaba esa época del año. Era su preferida. Simpre solía pasar esas fechas con su padre.

Pero, para su desgracia, sería la primera vez que no podría pasarla con él. Debería de permanecer en el cuartel durante esas fechas.

Las heladas solían generar problemas en las instalaciones. Por lo que todo el personal disponible debía quedarse a mantener el edificio.

Su superior, Rivaille, había aceptado de lleno pasar esas fechas allí. Ella, por supuesto también. Otros cadetes más ociosos no quisieron malgastar su tiempo libre y volvieron a sus casas.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. No quedaba mucho para que terminase su turno. Pronto podría estar de vuelta en el cuartel.

- Podría hacer un postre para nochebuena, creo que podríamos comprar un buen trozo de carne y asarlo, decorar el salón principal, y...- comenzó a enumerar.

Sus pies se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que olvidaba algo. Intentó pensar en qué profundamente mientras el agua helada mojaba sus botas. No conseguía recordarlo.

- ¡Petra! ¡Menos mal que consigo pillarte antes de que volvieras! - la chica se giró para encontrarse con una mujer con cabello oscuro y recogido y gafas.

- H-hanji-san... ¿me buscabas?

- Si, perdona que te lo pida, pero ¿tienes tiempo?

- C-claro, tengo que montar guardia, pero si los superiores me lo piden, debo obedecer...

- En ese caso, acompáñame – pasó sus largos brazos por los hombros de la delgada chica y la acercó hacia ella – Necesito tu consejo.

¿Cuántas tiendas llevaban ya? Por lo menos 7 jugueterías y dos tiendas de moda juvenil ¿Qué buscaba aquella mujer?

En la última que habían entrado había estado mirando jerseys con sobrios estampados. Con colores apagados y tristes, ¿a qué clase de niño pretendía vestir con aquellas ropas?

- Esto...

Intentó llamar la atención de la mujer, que seguía mirando una camiseta negra de un tejido bastante recio.

- Hanji-san, ¿estás buscando algo en concreto? Quizás sería mejor algo con colores más bonitos. O con dibujos.

- No creo que a él le guste – dijo tranquilamente – le gusta todo lo oscuro y poco llamativo.

- ¿A qué clase de niño tienes que hacerle el regalo? - Hanji rió ante la palabra "niño" con un gran estruendo.

- No es para ningún niño – se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por reír – Es para Levi.

- ¿E-el sargento? - intentó deducir acerca de la razón para el regalo.

Navidades. En aquel viejo cuartel prácticamente vacío. Un regalo. En aquellos momentos, quienes solían hacerse regalos eran los amigos, las familias, las parejas... ¿Acaso eran...?

Se sonrojó un poco y levantó su vista hacia la mujer que le miraba alegremente. No se atrevía a preguntarle. A ella le gustaba su superior, y si la respuesta era positiva no soportaría verlo en esos momentos, donde no habría muchos más compañeros para disimular su presencia. El corazón se le aceleró por momentos al contemplar las posibles opciones.

Una pequeña sonrisa complaciente surgió en el rostro de Hanji, suavizó el rostro y acarició los cabellos del color del jengibre de la chica.

- Es su cumpleaños – le informó – Rivaille nació el 25 de diciembre. No le gusta celebrar la navidad, pero al menos me deja celebrar su cumpleaños.

- No... lo sabía – bajó la cabeza y memorizó aquella fecha en su mente, nunca más la olvidaría – Ah, pero, ¿entonces por qué le estás buscando un regalo en jugueterías o en tiendas de ropa para niños? - Hanji sonrió maliciosamente.

- Bueno...jeje...te seré franca, simplemente, me gusta burlarme de él – se rascó el puente de su nariz y volvió a hablar – Además, es tan pequeño que no hay manera de comprarle ropa en una tienda de adultos.

- Tampoco es tan bajito... - refunfuñó – ¿P-puedo... puedo hacerle yo también un regalo? Quiero decir, ¿lo aceptaría?

- Oh, claro que lo aceptará. ¿Qué habías pensado? Hay unos trenes de juguete preciosos en la primera juguetería a la que fuimos.

- No, bueno, yo... había pensado en un pañuelo...- bajó su rostro avergonzada y su superior pilló la indirecta.

Vagabundearon un rato más por las calles hasta que finalmente encontraron un viejo establecimiento con pañuelos y fulares de las más ricas sedas. Después de un sorprendente regateo a manos de Hanji, consiguieron llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Durante las siguientes noches, bajo la luz del pequeño candil de su habitación, bordaba con un precioso hilo dorado el nombre del hombre al que amaba. Se preguntaba si de aquella manera conseguiría hacerle llegar finalmente sus sentimientos.

El sol comenzaba a arañar la cornisa de su ventana. Pronto sería de día. Había llegado el momento que esperaba durante todo aquel tiempo.

Sus manos presentaban unas pequeñas heridas que había sufrido en las manos al clavarse los dedos con las agujas. Y comenzaban a hincharse un poco. Pero había merecido la pena. Sus manos ya solían presentar un aspecto bastante deplorable debido a las continuas batallas. Unos pequeños pinchazos no la hundirían.

Cepillo su pelo con más cuidado que en los últimos meses. Comprobó con sus dedos que su corta melena caía como un fino velo de seda sobre sus hombros. Sonrió mientras contemplaba su delgado y femenino rostro en el espejo.

- Perfecto – pensó.

.

.

.

- B-buenos días señor, me enteré de que era su cumpleaños y...No, no debería decirlo así. Parecería una entrometida – comenzó a pasear frente a aquella puerta de roble – Ah, ya se. Me fijé en que su pañuelo de bolsillo estaba gastado así que decidí... ¿Y si piensa que creo que no tiene suficiente dinero como para renovar sus pañuelos? ¡Agh!¡Me volveré loca!

Vaciló un poco antes de tocar la puerta. Cuando sus nudillos iban a tocar la madera, sintió movimiento al otro lado de la misma. Su superior se había despertado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo cayéndose el pequeño regalo frente a su habitación.

Cuando torció en la esquina se giró para comprobar que, efectivamente el paquete se encontraba allí, en el suelo. Sin remitente.

- Mierda – pensó. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pensar su sargento al descubrir aquello.

Quizás la malinterpretase y descubriese sus intenciones. Quizás la castigase. Un sinfín de posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza. Apenas alcanzaba a ver desde la esquina.

Aún tenía tiempo de volver y recogerlo y olvidar todo aquel escándalo. Ya se lo daría más tarde junto a Hanji. Sí, de aquella manera no sospecharía y las cosas podrían ser como siempre.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Flexionó su cuerpo hacia adelante para disponerse a correr. Justo cuando comenzaba a andar hacia la zona, la puerta del cuarto de Rivaille se abrió, obligándola a retroceder.

Rivaille salió confundido al exterior. Miró hacia ambos lados con desagrado. Parecía tener mal despertar. Y que hubiese semejante escándalo a aquellas horas de la mañana no era algo que le agradase.

Dio una pequeña patada a un objeto duro bajo sus pies. Una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Se agachó para recoger el objeto y lo contempló durante unos instantes.

- Ah, no por favor. Suéltalo. No lo cojas – el rostro de Petra se tornaba cada vez más y más rojizo.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando al dueño del paquete. Petra permanecía oculta hábilmente. No podría verla. Su ojos viraron hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. ¿Hacía donde se dirigía? En esas fechas, pocos soldados se encontraban en el cuartel. Hacia ese lado solo había una habitación.

La de Hanji. ¿Acaso sospecharía que Hanji le hubiese contado sobre su cumpleaños? Quizás no quisiese que nadie supiera sobre esas fechas privadas.

- Lo siento, señor, olvidaré su cumpleaños, lo prometo. – pensó con pesar.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la capitana. Para despertarla no necesitaba unos pequeños golpes. Tenía que ser más rudo. Una figura medio dormida apareció en la puerta.

- Buenos días... - bostezo en voz alta y sonrió a su visitante – Quiero decir, feliz cumpleaños.

-...

- Aunque, es muy pronto todavía. Apenas ha amanecido. Déjame descansar, luego haremos un pastel con los chicos y nos lo comeremos – comenzó a cerrar poco a poco la puerta evadiendo a su visitante. Rivaille interpuso el pie en el resquicio sin dejarle cerrarla - ¿Qué quieres? Tengo sueño.

- …... - masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes, bajando su vista al suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que gracias – metió el pequeño regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a la chica.

- De nada, supongo – contestó algo confusa – Bueno, quiero dormir. Así que volveré a la cama. Luego nos vemos.

- Espera – su mano sujetó su muñeca y la acercó a él – ven conmigo, quiero agradecértelo – ordenó.

Petra volvió a esconderse al ver que recorrían el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación de Rivaille.

- Levi, es muy temprano, déjame dormir – sollozaba.

- Me da igual. Entra – ordenó empujándola hacia el interior de la habitación – Es la primera vez que no me regalas una estupidez, así que tengo que preservar este momento de por vida.

- ¿Regalo? - se quedó aún más confundida mientras la puerta se cerraba con ambos dentro.

La chica de cabello anaranjado se quedó atónita ante la escena. Su regalo. Lo había confundido con un regalo de Hanji. Tantos días cosiendo para que no llegase a su dueño debidamente.

- Debería haber puesto una nota de agradecimiento...Sí, eso habría sido lo mejor – sus piernas se doblaron hacia delante y comenzó a llorar – No se porque me ilusiono. Después de ver esto... no tengo posibilidades.

Bajó las escaleras sollozando y cubriéndose los ojos. Necesitaba salir a respirar algo de aire fresco. Eso podría sentarle bien para olvidar aquel bochornoso momento. Cogió su pequeño abrigo y lo puso encima de sus hombros.

Delicadamente abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Antes de cerrarla comprobó que en el piso superior no había ningún ruido. Ni ninguna puerta abriéndose. Los dos seguirían en la misma habitación aún un buen rato.

Aún no había demasiada luz en el exterior. Buscó un pequeño escalón para sentarse, dejando caer sin fuerza su pequeño cuerpo.

- Soy idiota...

Una figura que se encontraba fuera divisó la figura de la chica. Auruo se había levantado temprano aquella mañana para sacar del viejo cobertizo las palas de nieve. Posiblemente serían útiles si se avecinaba tormenta y necesitaban despejar la entrada.

Le gustaba hacer aquel tipo de encargos para llamar la atención de su sargento y recibir sus felicitaciones. Admiraba a aquel hombre tanto que incluso intentaba vestir y peinarse como él. Pero, había otra razón para aquella imitación.

Su razón era la persona que ahora veía a escasos metros llorando en la entrada.

- Petra, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras? ¿acaso te golpeaste el dedo del pie con una mesa? - dijo en tono burlón como hacía siempre.

-¿Y a tí que te importa? - giró su rostro hacia otro lado ignorando a su compañero.

- Está bien, lo siento – su tono de voz se suavizó a uno más dulce. Se sentó junto a ella y sintió su profunda mirada de afecto sobre su nuca. Petra se sonrojó un poco – Cuéntamelo.

- Hoy... es el cumpleaños del heichou – susurró.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía.

- Si – tragó saliva y continúo hablando en voz baja – yo, le hice un regalo. Un pañuelo bordado.

- ¿No le gustó? - preguntó extrañado. Su sargento tenía un gran aprecio hacia ese tipo de prendas en especial.

- Sí le gusto. Pero...- Auruo prestaba toda su atención a la chica – Creyó que era de la capitana Zoe.

- ¡¿De esa loca?!

- Auruo, ¡no la llames así! Hanji-san es una excelente persona – el chico hizo un asentimiento de disculpa – Así, que me deprimí y vine aquí.

- ¿Pero como lo confundió?

- Se me cayó al suelo cuando iba a dárselo, lo vio y creo que era de ella. Yo quería que el tuviera un pañuelo nuevo, así que en el fondo le ha llegado. Quizás no debería quejarme.

- Tal vez, deberías haber puesto una pequeña nota o una dedicatoria para que supiese que era tuyo...

-...Lo sé... soy idiota...

- Bueno – sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta – Aún es pronto. Pero quizás esto te anime un poco – sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado del tamaño de su mano y lo depositó en las piernas de Petra – Feliz navidad.

- ¡G-gracias! - se sonrojó mientras sus dedos sopesaban el peso del paquete - ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo – dijo cariñosamente.

Sus dedos rompieron torpemente el papel en que estaba envuelto para conseguir abrir la tapa de la pequeña cajita. Un extraño destello surgió del interior. Los rayos del sol acariciaban el regalo otorgándole un festín de bellos reflejos y preciosas transparencias.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño broche de cristal con la forma de una flor. Tan delicado, tan frágil. Esa flor nunca se marchitaría

- No me costó mucho, así que no te preocupes. Quizás no lo puedas llevar en la ropa, pero será un adorno perfecto para tu estantería – Petra temblaba y se sonrojaba aún más con sus palabras.

- Yo... no tengo ningún regalo para darte – Eso era lo que había olvidado. Cada año, su viejo amigo tenía un pequeño detalle con ella. Ese año se había olvidado de corresponderle. Obnubilada pensando en su superior, olvidando a los que batallaban junto a ella.

- No importa, con solo verte sonreír es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir – acarició los mechones desordenados que caían sueltos y los recogió detrás de su oreja.

Su corazón se aceleró al oír aquellas palabras. Se inclinó sobre su acompañante y le besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, de veras.

Los primeros copos de aquella temporada comenzaron a caer. Pronto, todo aquello se cubriría de nieve. Una bella pátina blancuzca cubriría el suelo que pisaban a menudo.

El vaho salía de sus bocas al percibir como bajaba la temperatura. La firme mano de Auruo cubrió la dañada mano de la chica, acariciándola. Ella encogió la misma agarrando su pulgar y dejándole que la cubriese totalmente y que protegiese sus heridas del frío.

.

.

.

Cruzó sus brazos cansada mientras veía al pequeño hombre rebuscar en el cajón del mueble cercano a su cama. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y le dio un misterioso regalo envuelto con gran dificultad y de un aspecto horroroso.

El papel estaba prácticamente despegado y dejaba entrever lo que ocultaba. Las manualidades no eran su punto fuerte.

- Feliz navidad – dijo secamente.

Desgarró el papel descubriendo que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Un nuevo par de gafas para el año que se le presentaba. Sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña inscripción sobre la zona de la patilla. Solo un nombre. Rivaille.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - le abrazó por detrás y le obligó a tumbarse en la cama junto a ella - ¿Qué soy de tu posesión? ¿O que siempre estarás conmigo? ¿O acaso es un préstamo para cuando tu también pierdas la vista y estés tan ciego como yo?

- Tché. Tómatelo como quieras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este fic dedicado especialmente al Auretra, y un poco al levihan. Es, por así decirlo, mi 2º pareja favorita. Y ojalá no hubiesen muerto esos dos. De veras que los adoraba juntos. **

**Espero darle más momentos a estos dos en mi fic, principal, _Marioneta_.**

**Bueno, espero ansiosa leer vuestros reviews, comentarios de apoyo y sugerencias. **

**Nos leemos. **


End file.
